I'd Hoped For Better Circumstances
by NotANarutard
Summary: Minato and Naruto are left with no choice... Father and son must duke it out until one or the other can no longer stand.
1. Introduction

**HOLY HELL! It's been a while since I've written anything here. Pardon me if anythings wrong, spelling, grammar... Things like that, I haven't written anything period. xD So! I was keeping up with the Naruto chapters and if you do the same, then you probably know that all of the Hokage were brought back to the world of the living. Theres a strong chance of Naruto having to fight his father. When the thought popped up, I instantly started to picture the two fighting and I wanted to get my ideas out in the open. :) I'll start writing tonight, I apologize for any mistakes I make in the first chapter. I'm typing on my phone, and it's really wonky... So! I'll see if I can't have it up by tomorrow or the next day.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I'm picking up from the end of chapter 620: "Hashirama Senju" also, I think with this story requires a bit more planning out rather then cramp it all into one chapter. Odds are if I were to do that, it would become rushed and I want to get criticism between the chapters so I know what I'm doing wrong and how to fix it. Thanks. :) Enjoy the read and feel free to leave reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN. **

"To talk about the village and shinobi... I must start from the Uchiha and Senju." Minato's mind was doing everything but following the the First's story. He was focused on the mixture of feelings inside of him. Worry and happiness flooded his knotted stomach as he thought about what he had been made aware of. His son had mastered the Kyuubi chakra he'd left behind sixteen years ago, which warmed his heart, but at the same time, the knowledge of Madara's abilities drove the feeling of fear deep as he looked up to the people before him. The burning hatred in the Uchiha's eyes was recognizable in a way. Almost like he'd seen them before. "Sasuke, wasn't it?" He spoke in the middle of Hashirama's sentence causing the brown haired Hokage to turn his head, revealing his strong facial features. "What was your father's name?"

"Fugaku Uchiha." The raven haired teenager responded in his strong, yet solemn tone. This bit of information sent the Fourth realing as the name ran through his mind. "Mikoto's husband?!" The image of the woman that he had only seen when Kushina needed someone to gossip with almost alarmed him. The last time he'd seen her, she holding a new born child, and now that he thought about it... The young Uchiha's name was familar.

Now he was positive that he had seen the boys eyes before. The black, hate-filled corneas burned into his own just as his fathers had. Fugaku had never liked Minato based purely off of his position as Hokage... In fact, reflecting on the subject, none of the Uchiha men had ever looked at him with kind expressions after he'd gotten the title. Now that he knew about the coup that was planned, the evil intention those glances held were made clear.

Sasuke's hardened expression turned shocked as the blonde spouted out his mothers name. He'd never known his mother to socialize outside of the clan, let alone with someone as high up as the legendary "Yellow Flash" of Konoha. "How did you know them?" The look of disbelief fading from his face as he quickly regained his calm posture. A warm, wide smile spread over Minato's face as he explained his relation to the boy's parents. "With me being Hokage, and your father being head of the police force, he reported to me weekly with criminal activities, bandit reports... Things of that nature." The small bits and pieces of his memory flashed through his head as he did his best to recall the man.

Mikoto was a bit harder for him to remember. He'd never seen her without Kushina close by, and they'd never communicated outside of the occasional 'Hello' or respectful nod. "Your mother and my wife were great friends." His face morphed back into that grin. "My apologizes, I can't remember to much more about her." He placed his palm behind his head laughing almost obnoxiously.

_Naruto?!_

The cheerful belly-laugh instantaneously threw Sasuke into the past. The knuckle-headed Genin looked just like the man who stood in front of him. The same laugh, the same toothy smile. They even acted just alike. "You're Naruto's father..."

The loud giggle-fit came to an abrupt halt when he heard his own son's name come from the boys mouth. His eyes opened wide as he stared into Sasuke's almost awestricken face. "You know Naruto?" He asked as felt his stomach become twisted once more, the mere mention of his kin sent a shock down his spine as he suddenly remembered the grim situation Naruto faced.

At this point, Hiruzen, the Third, who had remained silent since Minato began speaking, spoke from just behind the Fourth, who had gradually taken a few steps toward Sasuke as their conversation led on. "Yes Minato. They're on the same squad... Matter of fact, their team captain was your former student. Kakashi Hatake."

Minato's breath caught roughly in his throat as all of the things he missed after his passing came crashing down upon him. His student had gone on to teach Naruto?... It was almost to much to handle until the Second suddenly brought him back to reality with his harsh words.

"We're wasting time! Fourth, this is not the time nor place to be recollecting!" Tobirama's expression was much more aggravated this time. The eerie feeling of Madara's distance chakra clashing with Naruto's weighted the entire room as Hashirama redirected his field of vision to his brother. "Tobirama! Calm yoursel-" "No brother! I am done with waiting! Do as you please with this brat. It is my duty to-!" His words stopped suddenly as the Senju began to vanish, slowly drifting away like ash as the other Edo warriors had before him. Orochimaru spoke next. His slimy tone of voice breaking the silence which had been so quick to fill the hideout. "I couldn't take any more of that overconfident drivel..." Hiruzen interrupted his former student, scolding the snake. "How dare you, you ungrateful-" "That's enough out of you as well... Sensei..." The Third vanished just as the Second. This sudden change of events caused Hashirama to stand. "Sasuke, I apologize but, this will have to wait." With a clasp of his hands, the room began to shake.

The roof of the underground hideout split open, roots and tree trunks cracking the walls of the dimly lit room as Hashirama jumped up and out of the dark, heading in the direction of the action.

Minato took a few steps, starting to sprint in the footsteps of his predecessor. He was forced to freeze in place, and after an attempt to continue after the Shodaime he unwillingly moved back into his original position, standing before Orochimaru, the Uchiha and his apparent comrades.

The boy and the two behind him lept through the same opening the First had, spouting something about getting the answers he desired. Yondaime's gaze followed them until they were out of his sight. "Sit, Mr. Namikaze..." The snake made a gesture with his finger. "You'll need the peace and quiet..."


End file.
